


The Start Of Something New

by kickassfu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, New Beginnings, Only slight angst, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6411076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickassfu/pseuds/kickassfu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly game, surprising discoveries and a stuttering Ladybug.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start Of Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isadorator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadorator/gifts).



> I got the prompt "ladynoir - follow the leader game" and this came out! I had a hard time writing it, not just because of the prompt (never played the game, didn’t even know it was a thing…in the end I completely deviated from it so fuck it xD) but because the words weren’t flowing properly…I still wanted to write though. It’s not perfect, not sure it’s even good, sorry lol I wanted to post it nonetheless! Hope you still like it though!!

“You’ve never played follow the leader?!” Ladybug asked shocked.

 

“No...I’ve played Simon Says though, well...something like that seeing as my childhood friend just used her own name instead.” he answered awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Poor kitty,” she laughed “it’s not the same thing though.”

 

Leaning in, he whispered, “You could always teach me. Close and personal, my own private tutor.”

 

Pushing him away, she chuckled “Ha, you wish.”

 

Ladybug wasn’t sure if he was pretending to be sad or if he was really feeling down, but just one look at his cat ears flattened against his head and his dejected face, and she couldn’t take it anymore.

 

“Fine! You big baby. We’ll do a small round. It’s not something hard to understand anyway, but if you want to play I’ll be your partner.”

 

As if the feeling was never there, Chat Noir was now smirking; apparently he wanted to make it seem like he had been faking it. Marinette knew better by now, it was something he did a lot, close himself behind locked doors and pretend everything was well, when in truth it couldn’t be further away from the truth.

 

“I want to go first.” Chat Noir almost yelled, raising his hand as if he was a kid in school.

 

Rolling her eyes she sighed, “I thought I was supposed to be teaching you?”

 

Even though he was a cat-boy, he sure knew how to make killer puppy dog eyes that pierced  right through her heart. Marinette knew she had to stop indulging him, but she couldn’t help herself when he looked so cute. Resigning herself she gestured for him to go first, both of them getting up from their perch.

 

Apparently, he wanted to do it a bit differently, which technically destroyed the whole purpose of teaching him how to play the game, but she went with it. Instead of making a line - after all there were only two of them - they faced each other.

 

Grinning he kissed his hand and blew Ladybug a kiss. She, on the other hand, crossed her arms and stared him down, “I’m not gonna do that.”

 

“You have to! We’re playing a game, you have to copy what I do. If you refuse you lose.”

 

“Oh no, I lose? What shall I do now with my life? I should probably go home and cry myself to sleep!”

 

“If you refuse to do it, you’ll have to do a dare.”

 

“Those aren’t the rules.”

 

“They are now. So what do you choose?”

 

Ladybug considered her options; blowing him a kiss was embarrassing and dumb  _ but  _ the dare was probably going to be much worse, so she did what she had to do. Slowly, and  _ deliberately _ , she kissed her hand - her eyelashes fluttering seductively - and then softly, she blew her kiss and winked at him. If she was forced to do it, she was going to do it right and destroy the boy in front of her.

 

Clutching his chest, in an attempt to calm his erratically beating heart, Adrien just stared at  _ his  _ lady. She knew very well what she was doing to him and he honestly didn’t mind, he felt somewhat blessed this stupid game existed - even if he tweaked the rules a little bit. 

 

Somehow his poor childhood gave him a chance to get closer to the love of his life, which made him come to terms with it all.  _ If things were different _ - _ if _ he hadn’t gone through all he had -  _ maybe _ he wouldn’t be Chat Noir, perhaps he’d never even met Ladybug. Would he be happier that way? Without her in his life? He didn’t know, but now he was sure he’d never change a single moment of his past, because every single one of them brought him to this exact point in time - with a flirty, joking, Ladybug that made him fall harder for her every second they spent together.

 

“I did it, is the game done now?” Ladybug asked jokingly, shaking him out of his reverie.

 

“Depends...if it’s done, will you leave?”

 

_ It was heartbreaking _ ; the way his voice shook and how the loneliness just seemed to seep out of his body - assaulting her senses - making her want to close the distance and hold her partner till everything was well. Marinette didn’t know what brought his sincerity to the surface, when usually his walls were tall and unbreakable, hidden behind flirting and puns. 

 

The boy beneath the mask was standing in front of her, even though the mask was still in place, he was there, asking - begging - not to be left alone,  _ to be loved _ . 

 

Shimmering eyes filled with hope and dread, so accustomed to rejection...it felt like she was seeing - _ really seeing _ \- him for the first time. 

 

Any time now he’d close himself and fire a joke, as if he hadn’t bared his heart to her but before he could do it - before she lost the loose thread that connected her to the boy behind the mask - she affirmed, “ _ Never _ .”

 

Chat Noir was so shocked - eyes blown wide, open mouth - that she almost started laughing. He really was adorable,  _ who knew _ ? 

 

Adrien regretted the question as soon as it left his mouth, it sounded needy and lonely; he completely hated the tone of his voice. So how...how did she tell him exactly what he needed? How was she able to break his heart and make it anew? 

 

Standing there, he couldn’t move, he couldn’t speak. The word repeating itself over and over again in his head.  _ Never,  _ she’d never leave him and that was enough for him. Even if she’d never love him the same way he loved her, he’d follow her to the end of earth. 

 

In every alternate universe, in every life, no matter what he’d fall in love with her just the same and as long as she was happy, that was enough for him. 

 

He couldn’t even blush, the enormity of his feelings too large for his body to process, so he  _ smiled _ and bowed.

 

“My lady, I…” he didn’t know what to say. Adrien wanted to yell to the world how much he loved her, how he’d be a lesser man without her by his side but he can’t - even if he wanted to, the words refused to come out - he couldn’t destroy what they had with his own hands, because above it all, he was scared of losing her. So he  _ didn’t _ , “ _ Thank you _ .”

 

They stared at each other for a beat, both of them surprised by discoveries made in the chilly night on a random roof. 

 

Ladybug was confused by a number of things, especially how Chat Noir was affecting her feelings and judgment with his utter honesty. It was getting a bit hard to breathe just looking at him, her heart was starting to speed up, and she didn’t understand why. 

 

“Y-you’re welcome.” Marinette stutters, walking backwards in order to escape.  _ What was wrong with her? _

 

“Yeah…” Chat Noir said, tilting his head in bemusement.

 

“I should go, you know, cold- it’s cold and I’m sleepy, you know? Yeah, we should both go to bed. SEPERATELY, to bed, each in their own, alone. Yes?” 

 

Ladybug was babbling and it was absolutely endearing, it also reminded Adrien of something -  _ what was it? _

 

Throwing her yo-yo, she got ready to swing away, when his voice stopped her, “My bed is always open for you!”

 

Groaning she leapt off the roof, “Goodnight Chat.”

 

“Sleep well buginette.” he whispered to the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank Dora (isadorator on AO3 and theywaitforshewho/ladrienintesifies on tumblr) for helping me out with my writing!! Please do read her wonderful fics, she's such a beautiful and talented writer! Seriously, she's always there for me with a kind word <3
> 
> Oh and if you're interested I'm also kickassfu on tumblr~~


End file.
